El Sol y La Luna
by VicPin
Summary: A veces suceden cosas que uno no se espera, y una de esas cosas te lleva realmente a la felicidad; pésimo summary, mejor denle oportunidad al fic.


**EL SOL Y LA LUNA.**

_Dulce corazón roto, _

_no llores._

_Eres fuerte._

_Naciste fuerte._

_Creciste fuerte…_

_Y amaste fuerte._

_Kyle volvió su rostro lleno de lágrimas hacia la dueña de aquella voz llena de ternura y tristeza al escuchar dichas frases._

_En la punta del risco que se encontraba en el profundo bosque y con la luz de la Luna como su iluminación y solitario testigo, el joven de la ushanka verde había decidido poner fin a su vida; el dolor de poder amar sin ser correspondido era el gran motivo que le obligó a tomar tan fatal resolución._

_Primero se había enamorado de Bebe, la rubia más popular de la escuela, pero ésta le había mandado por un tubo al aceptar la propuesta de noviazgo de Cartman, su amirival. Luego, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, Stan, capitán del equipo de football americano de su escuela, a quien le había confesado su amor enfrente de todo el mundo al no soportar más seguir guardando el secreto._

_La respuesta de Stan fue un verdadero y categórico NO, argumentando que no era marica y que estaba muy enamorado de Wendy; eso acarreó durante un mes entero las burlas de todos los presentes, principalmente las de Cartman, quien no había parado de joderlo._

_Y si aquello no era un infierno, entonces las negaciones de su familia lo eran; el amor que Kyle sentía por Stan hasta ese momento había llegado a oídos de su madre, quien le había hecho todo un drama en casa mientras que su padre le decía que estaba decepcionado de él y su hermano pequeño dejó de hablarle en ese instante._

_Todo eso causó un corto circuito en el joven, quien salió corriendo de su casa para no escuchar más dramas y burlas por parte de todos. _

_Corrió y corrió como sus pies le permitían hasta llegar a ese lugar apartado de toda civilización, en medio de aquél bosque que no exploró del todo y de donde pensó partir al otro mundo… Hasta que escuchó aquella voz triste y tierna proveniente de una joven delgada de ojos negros que sostenía un ramo de rosas blancas en su mano, ataviada con un vestido escotado color blanco y con un conjunto de perlas esparramadas a lo largo de su cabellera negra._

_Aquella joven parecía una novia a los ojos de un Kyle impactado por aquella visión de mujer. Y si eso no lo dejaba impactado, entonces la sonrisa tímida de la chica le transmitía un extraño consuelo que le dejaba anonadado. _

_- ¡¿H-Henrietta? – exclamó el joven muy sorprendido al reconocerla - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Te seguí – le respondió la joven mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo -. Había terminado la sesión de poesía no conformista cuando te vi pasar corriendo frente a mi casa… Y supe que algo malo te estaba pasando._

_Kyle bajó la cabeza._

_Henrietta se dio cuenta de que no estaba equivocada al juzgar por la mirada del judío._

_Sin miedo a no obtener respuesta o a la evasión de la misma, la joven le preguntó:_

_- ¿Te rechazó el juguete de Wendy Testaburger?_

_Kyle se sorprendió y la miró a los ojos…_

_Y fue en ese instante en donde agarró valor para afirmarle con un gesto afirmativo. No podía mentirle a la única persona que le había apoyado en esa situación; ni siquiera Kenny tuvo la dignidad de apoyarle y de interceder por él ante Stan para tratar de arreglar las cosas, sino que simplemente siguió el ejemplo de los demás cuan cordero._

_Henrietta, al obtener la respuesta esperada, le comentó:_

_- Lo sabía. Sabía que ese pendejo te rechazaría… ¿Hablaste en privado con él?_

_Kyle negó con la cabeza._

_- Fue en público – añadió el pelirrojo -… Y hace un mes aproximadamente._

_- ¿Un mes? ¿Y en público? No fuiste demasiado discreto._

_- Lo sé._

_La joven se colocó junto al pelirrojo y se puso a mirar el bosque que yacía a sus pies._

_- Cuando estoy aquí – decía la joven -, a veces tengo las ganas de lanzarme al precipicio y unirme al silencio de la muerte… Como tú ahora lo estuviste pensando cuando te vi… A ti, de quien menos esperaba esa fatal resolución._

_- Henrietta…_

_La pelinegra se volvió hacia él; había lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que tiempo atrás ansiaban salir y nunca lo habían hecho hasta ese instante en que se encontraba frente a frente con el judío._

_Con el motivo real de esas lágrimas._

_Pensando que tal vez podría recibir un rechazo por parte de él, agarró valor y Henrietta añadió:_

_- ¡Eres fuerte, Kyle! ¡Eres fuerte y puedes superar esta pendejada que surgió por un simple impulso del corazón! _

_Kyle se quedó callado y sorprendido ante semejantes palabras._

_Henrietta continuó:_

_- Tú no sabes lo que es para mí vivir todos los días en el mismo maldito lugar, en el mismo hogar disfuncional, asistiendo a la misma jodida escuela para ver las mismas caras... Pero todo eso lo soporto._

_- ¿Lo soportas? – inquirió el pelirrojo muy extrañado._

_Jamás había visto a Henrietta en ese plan de decirle lo que siente y lo que piensa; que él recordara, ella era una de las personas más enigmáticas que había conocido en su vida, ya que incluso sus propios amigos aseveran que ella era una chica muy rara._

_- ¿Por qué? – inquirió finalmente el pelirrojo - ¿Por qué dices que soportas estar en el mismo lugar todos los días y ver a la misma gente todos los días? Henrietta, tú y yo vivimos en South Park, el único lugar donde pasa una infinidad de situaciones un tanto "normales" para nosotros. Además… Yo también ando viendo y viviendo lo mismo de siempre… Bueno, a excepción de este último mes en donde todo se ha ido al carajo por culpa de mi indiscreción._

_La gótica sonrió con tristeza y, volviendo a agarrar el valor que había adquirido al principio, le respondió de manera sorpresiva y con serenidad:_

_- Porque te amo._

_¡Oh, Dios, eso sí que no se lo esperaba el judío!_

_La joven prosiguió:_

_- Todos los días… Todos los años… Desde que te conocí en esa cafetería, cuando Stan estaba en su fase de transición gótica por Wendy… Te he observado, te he animado, te he apoyado incondicionalmente aunque sea de lejos y sin palabras. Me he sentido partícipe de muchas cosas de tu vida, especialmente de tus discusiones con ese cabrón hijo de puta de Cartman, a quien no soporto verle ni en pintura y me dan más ganas de matarlo que a ti. Incluso he querido salir a patearle el culo por haberte humillado de ese modo, pero no podía. No podía… Porque… Porque… ¡Porque tenías ojos para ellos, para Marsh y para esa idiota de Stevens! ¡Porque tenías ojos para esos dos, guapos, atléticos, populares, y no para mí, una chica que recientemente perdió peso por salud y sólo para ti! ¡Sólo quería que me miraras por un instante, solo por un instante, y ser feliz! ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE DIGAN LOS DEMÁS CON TAL DE VERTE FELIZ AUNQUE SEA A LADO DE OTRA PERSONA QUE NO SEA YO!_

_La joven cayó de rodillas ante él, llevándose ambas manos al rostro y soltar la sucesión de sollozos que tanto tenía reprimida. Kyle simplemente se quedó petrificado, sin una sola palabra en los labios más allá del "¿eh?" y con los ojos abiertos como platos. _

_Ahora comprendía aquella muestra inesperada de apoyo en esos momentos en donde nadie más le había extendido la mano…Y se sintió como un reverendo pendejo e idiota al no darse cuenta del significado de aquél gesto noble y desinteresado._

_Miró a la joven, quien se desahogaba en sollozos tremendos y tal vez a sabiendas, en su interior, de que el hombre la rechazaría por razones un tanto obvias para ambos, especialmente para ella, la mujer que le salvó la vida y con ella el alma._

_Era demasiado pronto para pensar en ello, pero realmente fue así como empezó a ver las cosas de manera clara y sin confusiones por primera vez en varios días: El amor de ella era un amor natural e incondicional, un amor tierno que tuvo que esconder de los ojos del mundo para evitar ser lastimada por él._

_Para él ese amor era un tesoro que no debía ser menospreciado, ni aunque se diga querer a otra persona a pesar de que no sea tan intensa como el demostrado por esa joven de quien no esperaba nada._

_Y si comparaba ambas clases de amor, se daría cuenta de que el de Henrietta hacia él se ha fortalecido mientras que el suyo hacia Stan apenas tenía cuatro meses de haber germinado a causa de varios años de amistad…_

_O tal vez no haya germinado como él pensaba y sólo confundía y malinterpretaba la amabilidad de su mejor amigo con un amor que sólo estaba en su imaginación._

_Mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido, la niebla empezó a cubrir el bosque; ya era el amanecer y la luz del sol no tardaría en hacerse presente._

_Fue cuando entonces el joven tomó la resolución final._

_Se inclinó y, poniendo un dedo en la barbilla de la pelinegra, se acercó y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, el cual fue correspondido con entusiasmo. Al separarse, el pelirrojo la tomó entre sus brazos y, levantándose con ella a cuestas, desapareció entre la niebla con el viento susurrando la despedida de ambos._

* * *

><p>- Kyle.<p>

Kyle abrió los ojos al instante de sentir gotas de agua esparcirse en su rostro. Y lo primero que vio fue la cara de una hermosa joven de ojos profundos, labios bien formados y de cabellera larga emitir una risita.

- ¿Mmnh? – fue lo único que alcanzó a emitir el pelirrojo.

La chica le roció una pizca de agua con el atomizador que tenía en la mano; aquello, lejos de molestarle, logró arrancar una sonrisa en el muchacho.

- Me encanta ver tu dulce rostro en las mañanas.

- Lo sé – respondió la chica, quien se inclinó y rozó tiernamente los labios del pelirrojo, el cual éste correspondió con avidez.

Mientras ambos se besaban, Kyle tomó el dije del collar de la joven y, abandonando los labios femeninos, le plantó un beso y lo unió con el que tenía colgado, a lo que la chica se sonrojó.

Ambos dijes eran separables y encajaban bien como ellos mismos… Porque eso era lo que el Sol y la Luna representaban: A ellos mismos.

Kyle y Henrietta se acomodaron y observaron ambos dijes recién unidos, como si en ellos vivieran los recuerdos de los días dichosos y tristes que habían pasado juntos a lo largo de cinco años de matrimonio.

Henrietta había mandado a hacer esos dijes separables cuando tenía 15 años; lo había pagado con sus ahorros y fueron sin duda los acompañantes perfectos de los anillos de oro que se pusieron el día de su boda.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_La luz del sol se reflejaba en el vitral de colores de la iglesia de Middle Park. Los asientos de la iglesia estaban vacíos; las siete de la mañana no era un horario de misa habitual entre semana, pero para el padre Louis eso no era lo que importaba._

_Frente a él había una pareja de jovencitos de aproximadamente 16 años que se atrevieron a desafiar toda ley humana en defensa de un amor que había surgido en tiernas edades; sin duda alguna se metería en problemas por oficiar una ceremonia sin consentimiento de las familias de ambos, pero ya no le importaba._

_No después de haber escuchado la historia de ambos provenientes del vecino poblado de South Park._

_Nadie sabe ni nadie sabrá que ambos estaban ahí, frente a Él, frente a Cristo mismo, mucho más seguros que nunca de hacer el siguiente paso de una relación de pareja; habían esperado muchos años sin decirse algo, sin conocer lo que uno sentía por el otro y, lo más importante, sin poder consolidar con entera libertad ese amor puro y en tierno comienzo._

_La boda se celebraba en solitario, con las efigies de los santos y tres jóvenes de trajes negros como únicos testigos._

_- El amor – decía el padre – es uno de los actos más sublimes que redimen el alma de la humanidad. Sin el amor, ¿qué sentimiento podríamos sentir cuando miramos a la persona a la que tenemos frente a nosotros? ¿Qué sentimiento impulsaría a dos seres distintos a unirse en uno solo sin miedo a enfrentar al mundo? ¿Qué sentimiento haría que un hombre y una mujer pudieran unirse y formar una familia… Si no es el amor?_

_Henrietta y Kyle se miraban mutuamente con una sonrisa serena en los labios; con la misma ropa con la que se encontraron en el risco, ambos escuchaban el sermón del sacerdote, el cual evocaba con fuerza todo lo acontecido en ese mismo lugar._

_A lado de Kyle se encontraban Dylan, Ethan y Georgie, amigos de la novia y los únicos a quienes habían avisado; los tres actuaban en calidad de padrinos de Kyle._

_Cuando llegó el momento del intercambio de anillos, Ethan se acercó a la pareja con un par de anillos de oro que pertenecieron a los padres de la chica; no obstante, antes de que empezaran a pronunciar las palabras fundamentales que sellarían el matrimonio, la joven se desata el collar que llevaba puesto._

_El dije que tenía el collar era un Sol y una Luna juntos, como un eclipse, hecho de oro macizo de 14 kilates; Henrietta dividió entonces el dije ante la mirada de los presentes. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, empezó entonces a decir estas palabras mientras tomaba un anillo y el dije de la Luna:_

_- Yo, Henrietta Elizabeth Biggle, entrego este anillo y este dije a tí, Kyle James Broflovski, en señal del amor que siento por ti. Prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, y serte fiel en las buenas y en las malas… Hasta que la muerte nos separe._

_Después, Kyle tomó el dije del Sol y el anillo y, mientras colocaba éste último en el dedo de Henrietta, pronunció estas palabras:_

_- Yo, Kyle James Broflovski, entrego este anillo y este dije a ti, Henrietta Elizabeth Biggle, en señal del amor que siento por ti. Prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, y serte fiel en las buenas y en las malas… Hasta que la muerte nos separe._

_Una vez pronunciabas estas palabras, el sacerdote lesdijo:_

_- Señor Todopoderoso y eterno, tú que oíste esta promesa hecha por estos dos jóvenes, guíalos por el buen camino y bendícelos en esta vida. Puedes besar a la…_

_No pudo terminar la frase porque los ahora esposos ya se avinieron a ello._

_Con un beso tierno e intenso sellaron su amor al mismo tiempo que unían ambos dijes…_

_:: Flashback ::_

* * *

><p>Y con ese mismo beso, ambos se demostraban una vez más el amor que se tenían desde ese entonces.<p>

Se separaron y se miraron sonrientes.

21 años de edad y ya tenían una casa de madera a pocos metros de la playa en un lugar sumamente lejano y ajeno a sus vidas anteriores, ambos estudiaban en la misma universidad, tenían nuevos amigos y trabajaban como bartenders en una de las discotecas más importantes de la ciudad australiana de Sidney, a donde se mudaron luego de casarse y desaparecer del mapa de South Park, de Colorado y del propio Estados Unidos de manera discreta.

Era un sueño lo que ellos vivían, puesto que para alcanzar todo eso habían luchado con ahínco en esos cinco años, aunque el primer movimiento lo hizo Kyle al ir en plena noche a la preparatoria de South Park a causar destrozo y medio junto con los Góticos, así como hacer el trámite de dar de baja a Henrietta y a él de la escuela. A ello se agrega el hecho de asaltar su propia casa para sacar de ahí únicamente su celular, algunos papeles legales, su pasaporte y una visa por si las moscas así como algunos de sus libros favoritos.

Desde su celular mandó al carajo a todos los que tenía en su directorio de contactos durante el camino al aeropuerto; sin esperar alguna respuesta, el chico tiró su celular por la ventana del auto de la madre de Henrietta.

Una vez abordado el avión y viajado a Sidney, recurrieron al mismo gobierno australiano para empezar los trámites de residencia, aunque realmente no hubo necesidad de tal cosa debido a que Henrietta había nacido ahí como ciudadana australiana y por ser de padre australiano.

Y ahora están ahí, en ese mismo instante, disfrutando intensamente de la vida…

- Kyle – le llamó Henrietta -, tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Sí?

En eso, la pelinegra tomó la mano de su esposo y se lo llevó a su vientre; Kyle se sorprendió gratamente y, mirándole a los ojos a su joven mujer, inquirió:

- ¿Desde cuándo…?

- Dos meses – respondió la joven con ternura -. Este es mi regalo de aniversario.

Kyle se quedó anonadado; Henrietta, sonriente, añadió:

- Felicidades. Vas a ser un excelente padre.

- Henrietta… ¡Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a ser padre!

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron y se besaron nuevamente.

- Mi dulce Henrietta – le dijo Kyle -, me has hecho un hombre feliz.

- Y tú me has hecho la mujer más feliz de… ¿toda Australia?

Los esposos se echaron a reír.

De repente escucharon el claxon.

- ¡Ky! ¡Hen! – exclamaba un joven castaño.

- Ya vinieron por nosotros – dijo Kyle -. ¿Llevas todo?

- Sí.

- ¡Vamos entonces, querida! ¡Las olas nos esperan!

_- Te_ esperan.

- Lo sé.

Los esposos sonrieron mutuamente y salieron de su casa con sus tablas de surf y algunas cosas para irse a la playa con sus amigos.

La vida para el Sol y la Luna no podía ser más bella que estar ahí, en tu hogar, disfrutando de las olas salvajes del mar indómito, con un hijo en camino y un estilo de vida que jamás se hubieran imaginado tener.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es uno de mis nuevos experimentos que surgió en un lapsos epifánico de inspiración hacia otras cosas; es increible lo que a uno le pasa cuando se está inspirado.<strong>

**Este es mi primer Kylrietta (KylexHenrietta, la chica gótica); la razón del título radica prácticamente en las características de ambos personajes: Kyle es el Sol, el tipo agradable, tolerante aunque algo violento a causa del culón; Henrietta es la Luna, la chica misteriosa que dice odiar a todo el mundo, aunque en este fic se demuestre lo contrario. **

**Bueno, sin más que decir, nos vidrios!**


End file.
